Total Drama TARDIS
(Doctor Who crossover w00t!) thumb|300px|right|The Total Drama TARDIS theme The Jabberwock has grown bored. As one of the last surviving Time Lords, he has nothing to do but sit around his TARDIS (a time-and-spaceship that's bigger on the inside) all day. So he decides to kidnap a bunch of people. They will be split into teams and taken across time and space, competing in outrageous challenges. At the end of each day, one person will be eliminated - and the last person standing will receive a TARDIS to call their own. Will relationships among teammates flourish? Will vendettas? And just who is The Jabberwock, anyway? Find out all this and more, on Total... Drama... TARDIS! Sign-Ups (Sign-ups closed) (STAFF - ONLY THE JABBERWOCK) * The Jabberwock - Zakkoroen (CONTESTANTS) TEAM SKARO Oreo - 11347 Nalyd - Nalyd Renrut Gavin - teamnoah123 Michael - Zannabanna Crag - cragiled Sammy - 124oeo Jacob-Spacebuddies123 TEAM GALLIFREY Gerry - Sunslicer2 Rose - Heather rocks Sam - Mrdaimion Sunshine - Sunshineandravioli Poppy - Poppyseed56 Ryan - Youre2490 Zak - Zakkoroen ALLIANCES ELIMINATED Day 1: FRIENDSHIPS ENEMY-SHIPS Day 1 (A group of 14 people materialize on board a strange sort of... spaceship, they assume) Zak: What happened? Where am I? And who are you people? Sam : I suspect aliens too us to experiement on us in weird ways. Nalyd: I'm Nalyd, AKA Captain Awesome. (The Jabberwock appears) The Jabberwock: Hello. I am The Jabberwock. I am a Time Lord, and this is my TARDIS. I am one of the last living Time Lords, so to amuse myself in my old age, I have assembled you all here for... a contest of sorts. You will be split into teams and compete in challenges that span space and time. The last person standing will be turned into a Time Lord like me and be given their own TARDIS. Prepare yourselves. Zak: *glancing at Nalyd* How 'bout an alliance...? Sam: Why does this remind me of something... *shrugs it off* Gerry: This must be what it feels like if Cody and Harold were to take over the world. *shudders* Wait, there's no hot girls, so that means they haven't. Sam: And thank God for that. Gavin:so when do we start Gerry: No, the better question is "when does this end?" Sam: Gavin, it already started, we just aren't doing any challenges right now. Ryan: Where is my taco? Gerry: (CONF) My biggest fear right now would be for someone crazy to pop in. (SS2: Cue-Sunshine) Ryan: I had it earlyer. Poppy: Hi Gerry! My name's Poppy! What's yours? GO BARRACUDA! (Not exactly Sunshine...) Gerry: Barracuda? Why does life hate me so? Oh yeah, the accident... *faints* (May not be Sunshine, but it is scaryz) Sam: *walks off to explore the ship* Nalyd: No thanks, Zak, we're on different teams. Oreo, Sammy, Crag, want an alliance? The four of us will go all the way to the end, promise. Jacob: I'll be in it Nalyd! Alexander:What's up guys? Gerry: Hey, Poppy. I'll give you a crate of coffee if you be in an alliance with me. (SS2: I just noticed that the teams are 6 and 7, who's missing?) Crag:Yay, Nalyd! Alliances as fun*bouncing around* Sunshine: *wakes up and looks around* ...I'm not in Kansas anymore... oh, wait, I was never in Kansas. *shrugs, waves to competitors* HIII :D Gerry: *sighs* Sunshine: *gives Gerry concerned look* I think someone needs a hug... *offers hug* Gerry: (CONF) Sunshine and Poppy are insane! Luckily, they'll be easy alliance members. (Non-CONF) *accepts hug* It's been so hard since the accident. Sunshine: *pats back* I know, sweetie, I know... (Conf.) Sunshine: *confused look* The what? (fail XD) Sam: *walks back from exploring, and starts reading a book.* Nalyd: Awesome, Crag. Sam, Oreo, you in? Gerry: *sniffles(lol)* So, Sunshine, do you like coffee? Nalyd: DON'T GIVE HER COFFEE. *Remembers when Sunshine had coffee* The horror... Gerry: *whispers to Nayld* She freaks out, and she's gone. One less competitor that I have to worry about. Sam: *stares at Nayld for a while, then shrugs* Why not. (CONF) Nalyd: Hm... Gerry's definitely an interesting competitor. Never before have I encountered an opponent as strategical as me. Nalyd: Excellent Sam. You wont regret it. Gerry: *holding out coffee* Want it, Sunshine? Want it Poppy? It's a caramel apple spice mocha latt'e expresso. Crag:*tries to steal coffee*I like coffee :D Gerry: *holds it above his head* No! Bad! You can have that coffee! *points over to a bucket of hot coffee with marshmallows in it* Sunshine: O.O *grabs coffee and chugs it* *eyes grow huge* CAFFIENE!!! *much destruction later...* Sunshine: *duct taped to wall to avoid any more chaos* Caffiene... (XD) Sam: *staring at Sunshine, and gets out some sleeping pills* Here, take these, these are loaded with caffiene. Sunshine: Caffiene?! *om nom nom* *flops to ground and snores* Sam: *reads his book again*] Rose:Woah..where am I? Sam: Were you paying ANY attetntion? The 'Jabborwock' already told us we're on a ship to compete in challenges, we'll eliminate people, and the last one standing gets a Time and Relavente Demensions In Space device... Yes, I just figured that out. Rose":Thank you!I love red just tell you!I LOVE IT SO MUCH!Let me find a picture!*searches*Of me! Sam: *eye twitcches, then turns to Nayld and whispers* Let her into the alliance and you will die. Rose:Found it! Sam:... We can see you Rose, you didn't need to show us a picture of yourself, Rose:Okay!*shakes Sam hand*What's your name? Sam: Sam. Rose:Nice to meet you Same,the only reason I didn't know was becuase I was probably the last one to get up. Sam: Good for you then. Rose"Hope we can be friends. Crag:*eating marshmallow*Mmmm*sees Rise*Demon! Demon! Demon!*round around in small circles* Rose:No I'm a human being!Silly*laughs* Gerry: Where do I put this? *holds up rope that Sunshine was tied with* Also, I can't seem to find my coffee supply. Rose:Why do you want coffee? Gerry: It's the only thing that keeps me sane... Since the accident... Rose:What accident? Gerry: Time will tell... Time will tell... Rose:Oh okay.*gives him Coffee*Your welcome...whatever your name is.Becuase I know you are going to say Thank you. Gerry: *rolls his eyes* Thanks. Rose"No prob! Poppy: Hi I'm back! Oreo:Hi Im Here! Zak: What about you, Sunshine? How about an alliance? Challenge 1: (Location: Ancient Rome) Build an Aqueduct (The TARDIS materializes in ancient Rome. All contestants step out of it, discovering to their shock that it is smaller on the outside. The TARDIS changes form into a marble pillar) The Jabberwock: The Romans invented the aqueduct, a way of irrigation and water transportation. Today, both teams will attempt to create an aqueduct of their own. The first team to build a working aqueduct will win. The losing team will vote off one of their own in the Eye of Harmony ceremony tonight. Begin the challenge! Zak: GAH! How did we get to ancient Rome?! Zak (CONF): And for that matter, how am I supposed to know how to build an aqueduct? Nalyd: Guys, how about we take some logs and hollow them out, forming gutters. Then we nail them together, and nail some posts to raise them. Crag:What? Gavin:Okay Crag, you go get the logs, ill hollow them out, and nalyd makes the post for raising them Crag:Um, okay*goes off) Rose:Okay how do I built one..? Sunshine: OMG team! I has an idea!!! When I went to the beach this summer, I made a sandcastle and I built a moat around it by digging one out in the sand and pouring water into it... maybe we can do that to make an aquaduct! Except bigger!!! :D Nalyd: *starts tying sticks together, creating Y shaped posts to hold the logs* Rose:Yeah Sunshine!*claps hand*Let's do this! Nalyd: *continues making Y poles* Come on, guys, start hollowing the logs. Rose:Still my question remains what's an aqueduct?(XD) Sunshine: Yeah! *produces shovel out of thin air, attempts to start digging* ...I just realized I can't dig through stone walkways! D: